Usuario discusión:Frac!
'Bienvenidos a mi P.D. (página de discución)' Hola bueno amigos aqui ustedes podran consultar, ayudarme a entender algunas cosas que nose, responderme, hablar conmigo e incluso conocerse... bueno cualquier cosa si no estoy aca me pueden dejar un mensaje aqui o en mi canal de youtube que se llama fracfryky tambien. ''' POR FAVOR FIRMEN SUS COMENTARIOS''' Archivo:Fracfrykyfirma.jpg Re:Consulta Hola y bienvenido al wiki!!!. Soy uno de los admin y como Jonh Lennon hace tiempo que no edita, te responderé a tu duda sobre los archivos de sonido. Se suben igual que las imagenes: dale a subir imagen, selecciona el archivo de sonido y subelo al artículo (si puede ser ponlo en la platilla:Tema XD). Puedes mirar como ejemplo el artículo Port Royal sección Temas para ver como funciona esta plantilla. Si no, te lo explico detenidamente. Sigue así!!! PD: intentaré solucionar el problema de la imagen del artículo Devoradores de Sueños. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:15 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorias Hola, Fracfryky. Ya veo que has echo la primera página de un video sercreto :) bueno, que estas haciendo un gran trabajo! Decirte sobre las categorias nuevas que has creado. Es verdad que faltan muchas, pero hay que hacerlas generales. Me explico: por ejemplo, si Terra es original de Tierra de Partida, ponemos la categoria "Tierra de Partida" en el artículo Terra, no al revés. O si Sora porta la llave "Cadena del Reino", pondremos en el artículo Cadena del Reino la categoria (aun no creada, por cierto XD) "Llaves Espada (Sora)". Lo que quiero decir es que no hagamos una categoria de un personaje o una llave espada, (ej: en Sora ponemos la categoria "Riku", o lo que he mencionado antes) porque para eso estan al final de los articulos la sección de "Leer más" o podemos crear una titulada "Veáse también". Es para no hacernos más lío, entiéndelo y no es que no me guste lo que has echo, sino para que lo sepas ;). Ya me dirás algo, y de mientras, arreglo lo de las categorias. Si tienes alguna duda, dímelo. Y sigue así, que ya hemos llegado a las 400!!! XD Salu2!!! SheCarPar 10:40 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Mejorando Hola SheCarPar, me a quedado claro los de las categorias es que todavia estoy aprendiendo ya que es el primer wiki en que me he involucrado por lo tanto no conozco mucho los terminos y como se aplican las cosas en los articulos, pero no te preocupes. Ya entendi las categorias deben ser Generales no Personales, por ej: personaje de Kingdom Hearts, Villano, Portador de Llave espada. ;D Bueno hablando de eso me fije que hay una categoria que se llama: personajes originales, refieriendose a los personajes que aparecen por primera vez en la saga KH y hay personajes que estan de mas como: Ursula, Winnie the pooh. y yo nose como arreglarlo era para avisarte oK ;). Bueno gracias por la ayuda, nois mantenemos en contacto y cual es tu nombre a todo esto? ajaja se despide Cristóbal, frac. Re: Diseño e imagenes Bueno, en el actual diseñador de temas de wikia es dificil diseñar más libremente, es más canviar lo colores de los links, botones... pero no se si lo habrás visto pero tenemos un fondo muy chulo jejejeje: es un fondo con corazones dorados :). Si no lo ves haz la página más pequeña. Lo que si te pido, a ti y a los demas users, es que si teneis ideas para el logo que aparece en la parte superior izquierda, podemos hacer un blog y enseñar los diseños y elegir uno que quede mejor. De todos modos, si quieres mandarme tus bocetos me los miraré y te diré algo :) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:58 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Conociendo a Fauces300 hola compi de kingdom hearts a ty tambien te gusta kingdom hearts y disney? =D amy me encanta ^^ gracias x tu consejo =D tengo 16 años espero k eso no sea una molestia k me uste esto aveces me pregunto sy los demas me toman x tonto xk me gusten estas cosas mis personajes favoritos de kh son alicia,aurora,blancanieves,bella,namine,campanilla,ariel,stitch y sparku (experimento 221) las chicas porke son muy monas y simpaticas y esos 2 xk me usta su forma ^^ y a ty? cuales te gustan? Fauces 300 22:24 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 de españa prefiero estar solo en el ordenador y jugando a las consolas llevo una vida mas miserable la gnte me trataba el año pasado como invecil xk me gustava ben 10 o pokemon =( eran muy crueles siempre se rien de my espero k nos llevemos bien nunca esperava encontrarme a alguien k le gusta disney y kingdom hearts =D ojala saken el mundo de kuzko en el 3 ^^ em vale gracias por el consejo ojala las saken =P se me hace la boca agua crees k sacaran a la alicia del 2010 o a la actual del 1? pero k alicia crees k sacaran? sy saan la nueva version se lo habran cargado porque cambiarian a los personajes y el mundo de narnia tendria k salir tambien aveces me imagino k esas chicas me alaban por destruir la oscuridad XD Estoy en el chat Hey! hola amigo! me gusta mucho tu trabajo y contribuciones, estoy en el chat si quieres hablar y no llenar tanto la discusión, la verdad que estoy algo aburrido asique podemos hablar en el chat de lo que quieras. Saludos :) Seicer 23:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Volvi estoy en el chat no se por cuanto XD saludos :) Seicer 01:38 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 tu eres originario de esta wiki o vienes de otra? =D yo vengo de la ben 10 wiki k la creo giovi es mas antipatico el tio -.- pero en k wiki te registraste en esta o en disney? el giovi ese es mas malo baneaba por nada fijate sy era malo k un usuario de su wiki keria ser baneado para no entrar a su wiki te tengo k presentar a piedra kike chica 10 ben alien supremo y luvmy son muy buenos ^^ y a phineas 10 vale yo tengo varias ediciones yo puse a gluto,sabor,los 2 titanes,ariel... e estado ayudando mucho o no? disculpa no me acordava XD y sy hay un articulo k pone k hay k ampliarlo yo lo amplio ^^ Fauces 300 16:07 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces k chica te parece mas guapa de kingdom hearts? ^^ Fauces 300 20:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 namine tio k es rubia con ojos azules el sueño de cualquier tio XD enfin en cierto modo aqua lo k parce es muy seria en algunas partes del juego,larxene es una bruja,kairi nose pero las k mas me gustan son namine y algunas de disney =P tu conoces al usuario ben alien supremo 001? vale sy tu lo dices de todos modos nadie elije de kien se enamora el amor es asin -.- lose xk ya pase x 4 veces con 4 chicas del colegio y no kiero volver a enamrarme mas tio k kiere decir k los personajes ficticios son nuestros amigos y k existen en nuestra mente? a valevale pero noveas desde k cumpli los 16 mas o menos encuentro chicas guapas de todo tipo en videojuegos,peliculas,en la vida real... sera cosa de k son mis gustos no? xk las chicas son una de las cosas k mas me gusta del mundo aparte de los animales y peliculas y videojuegos k es mejor final fantasy o kingdom hearts? kh tiene mas chicas guapas =P lo de las chicas es x la edad no? va da = mejor dejemoslo amy me gusta x las chicas y la historia tu lloraste con el final secreto de birth by sleep? xk amy casi me entran ganas de llorar cuando aqua echo lagrimas Tengo un proyecto para ti jeje Hola amigo cuanto tiempo primeramente¿como fueron tus vacas? espero que bien como las mias jeje. Sobre el proyectos ¿has visto que he estado reconstruyendo la guia de KHII? quisiera que me ayudaras en ese proyecto para terminarlo mas rapido, ¿Que me dices?, estoy en el chat del wiki para cualquier cosa o si no me mandas un mensaje a mi discusión saludos Seicer 23:48 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Juegos, personajes, plantillas K juegos tienes de kingdom herts? yo tengo el 1,2,birth by sleep y chain of memories original y el 2 final mix y re chain of memories piratas pero no tengo ninguno de ds yh tu? =D El birth bysleepes muyfacil la mayoriad de los combates pero es muy corto x ejemplo con aqua en el mundo de blancanieves solotienes una mision k es buscar un contra echizo y yasta son muy pocas misiones mundo Fauces 300 20:33 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 Una pregunta como puedo poner en mi perfil plantillas como la k tu tienes con sora? esk kiero ponerme varias de mis personajes favoritos y nose como se pone Fauces 300 17:56 19 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Te importara k copiara tu plantilla en codigo fuente esk eso hice y luego cambie los nombres y eso pero si pongo 2 a la vez el 2 me sale borroso eso xk? Mas o menos pero tio me as fastidiado la galeria XD Vvale mejor lo descubres tu oye k los finales mix y rechain of memoies no llego a tierras españolas?tan tonto y estafados somos los españoles como para eso? original o pirata? en youtube y internet se comenta mucho k saldra en KH3 el mundo de kuzko,rapunzel,pocahontas,de peliculas pixar,narnia,dinosaurios... tu k mundo crees k sacar nuevo para KH3? =D disculpa nunca me acuerdo XD bueno respecto a eso me referia a kingdom hearts 3 k saldra en 2012 o 2013 el 3d no el 3 el kingdom hearts 3,el k cierra la saga xehanort Hola, soy Ivaparmar... Hola, soy Ivaparmar y soy amigo de SheCarPar, bueno mas bien familia, y me gustaria participar en algunas conversaciones ya que me gusta mucho KH y tengo bastantes jueegos, todos pasados. Ivaparmar 11:05 20 ene 2012 (UTC) o eso o k pongam un mundo original.k te parecio piratas del caribe el mundo? menudo desperdicio -.- nisikiera pegaban con esos graficos Fauces 300 18:37 20 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Ahora me toca presentarme a mi me llamo Iván y soy de barcelona en España, tengo 16 y este año cumplo los 17. Me gustaria hablar de cualquier cosa de Kingdom Hearts ya que me se la historia al completo y me he pasado todos los juegos excepto el nuevo 3D, tengo la guia del 2... y weno me gusta encontrar gente con los mismos gustos :). Normalmente solo puedo estar conectado los lunes y los viernes (hoy ha sido una excepción). Bueno, ya hablaremos.Ivaparmar 23:36 21 ene 2012 (UTC) k estilo de combate te gusta mas el normal o el de chain of memories con los naipes? Enverdad en el chain of memories no visitamos ningun mundo k son ilusiones encontes los personajes de chain of memories menos los principales son todos falsos? Fauces 300 17:59 24 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Osea k es como sy volvieran al pasado no? Hola Rival Pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, estuve haciendo algunas ediciones pero ya no tan seguidamente la razon es que empece boxeo y sigo en el gim y no tengo tanto tiempo para colaborar pero siempre que me necesiten un mensajito y veo que puedo hacer jeje Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:32 25 ene 2012 (UTC) k miembro de la organizacion 13 te gusta? amy marluxia su guadaña y a ty? =D nose x preguntar algo tu saves del hackeo de kingdom hearts como hackearlo? Imágenes Hola Cristóbal!. Como veo que estas haciendo bastantes artículos (buen trabajo XP) decirte que antes de subir una imagen intentes buscarla en el wiki y así no subir imágenes repetidas. Si no sabes como se hace (supongo que si) es así: en la ventana para subir imágenes, pones el nombre clave en "Encontrar". Té saldrán varias imágenes, si no es ninguna de esas puedes dar a "8 siguientes", para seguir buscando. Y si no la encuentras, súbela! Esto es todo, espero que lo tengas en cuenta ahora. Buen trabajo y sigue así! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:29 25 ene 2012 (UTC) : Ok, y sobre borrar imágenes solo pueden los administradores =) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:29 26 ene 2012 (UTC) No x desgracia =( oye chernabog no sera pariente del maestro xehanort? su nombre suenan casi igual,son los 2 calvos y de los malos XD